Anatomía y biología
by Amores
Summary: Burlas, licor y apuestas en plena hora de estudio! Quizás el pura sangre y el ex-humano tengan algo mas en común de lo que creen y quizás Cross-san no este muy de acuerdo con eso.


**+Anatomía y biología+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.

Todo comenzó con varias burlas, apuestas y licor. Claro, a Kuran Kaname le encantaba burlarse de Kiryuu que no soportaba ni la mas mínima broma así que empezaron con varias apuestas relacionadas con las botellas que los llevo al lio de la anatomía y la biología que…no no…para que comprendan mejor vamos a comenzar desde el verdadero principio de todo que fue así…  
Esa tarde Zero se había dirigido a la dirección por la explicación de algo de las clases que no comprendía. Su padre adoptivo era el director así que esperaba que le explicara…pero no. Kaien estaba apunto de salir. Estaba muy ocupado y aunque Zero le informo que eran unas materias importantes, el hombre no pudo quedarse pero si dejar a alguien que lo ayudara. Zero maldecía seriamente. Como había maldecido la hora en la cual puso un pie en la dirección y vio a Kuran y no se marcho. Después de unos momentos estaban ahí sentados en el suelo con varios libros sobre la mesita y con un Zero que no comprendía nada después de todo pero algo mas paso. En la dirección por cosas muy extrañas de la vida habían algunas botellas de licor. Al parecer eran solo de adorno ya que no estaban abiertas. Claro que no estaban abiertas porque al cazador de vampiros le costo bastante abrir una…mejor dicho la primera.  
-Listo Kuran ¿Ahora quien es el cobarde? –Puso la botella frente al otro.  
-Aun no has bebido de ella Kiryuu –Vio al chico sentarse a su lado.  
-Esperas a que sea veneno ¿cierto? –Tomo la botella y bebió de ella.  
El licor era fuerte. Era como una mezcla extraña pero muy fuerte tanto que hizo que el chico sacudiera la cabeza de un ligero mareo al primer trago. En si Zero no estaba acostumbrado a beber y por males peores Yagari le había prohibido beber por algo que ocurrió en el pasado…que al parecer fue tan grave y el peliplateado estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera recuerda un cachito al respecto.  
-Maldición Kuran –Cerro los ojos  
-¿Tan fuerte esta? –Pregunto curioso.  
Kaname tampoco era muy bebedor pero por favor, un vampiro pura sangre podía hacer lo que fuera y su cuerpo no sufriría el menor daño …así que el licor no era gran cosa para el o eso pensaba el nada mas porque muchos murmuraban en la clase nocturna que su Kaname-sama tenia cambios interesantes después de probar licor.  
-Mi cuello a que no bebes de esto –Sonrió Kiryuu extrañando al otro.  
-¿Tu cuello?  
-Vamos, se que quieres matarme por estar cerca de Yuuki, los celos te carcomen por dentro cada vez que me ves con ella.  
Kaname tomo la botella y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un trago. Era cierto así que no iba a perder la primera apuesta de la especial tarde.  
-Lo mismo va para ti. –Dijo recordando que Zero era un mega celoso cuando se trataba de su querida Yuuki.  
-Idiota  
Tomaron los libros de nuevo y Kaname comenzó a explicarle. ¿Explicar? ¿Estudiar? No, realmente solo esperaban a ver quien daba el comentario primero.  
-No, necesito agua…eso fue horrible  
-Pobre Kiryuu que ni siquiera puede tomar un trago porque se marea –Comenzó a burlarse.  
-Pobre Kuran que no tiene el valor necesario para darse cuenta que quiere un trago mas –Sonrió.  
Entre burlas y burlas se comenzaron las botellas a quedarse vacías. Apuestas y burlas, al parecer eso mezclado con licor y unos rivales por el amor que estaban mas que dispuestos a caerse a golpes como a besos tenían sus consecuencias.  
-Olvídalo, no voy a poder comprender eso –Tiro el libro a un lado y tomo la botella de las manos del otro.  
-¿Hey?  
Zero recostó su espalda del sofá que había tras suyo.  
-¿Me la termino? –Sonrió viendo que Kaname se humedecía los labios.  
El peliplateado siguió bebiendo asta necesitar de oxigeno. El otro al ver que se terminaba la penúltima botella le lanzo un libro.  
-¿Que haremos para llenarlas?  
-Agua, tonto –Vio como una gota de la bebida recorría los labios del menor.  
-¿Quieres? –Sonrió Zero mostrando su mentón al otro.  
Había sido un error. Los dos se odiaban pero tenían que reconocerse entre si que no solo había odio en su relación y que realmente se sentían…acalorados en la presencia del otro.  
El pura sangre no pensó mucho cuando ya tenia los labios del otro en los suyos.  
-¿Hmm? –Parpadeo Zero varias veces.  
-¿A ver cuanto resistes? –Le miro a los ojos  
Lamió los labios, jugo con ellos, los mordisqueo suavemente y volvió a lamerlos asta que el otro lo dejo profundizar el beso.  
-Gane yo después de todo  
-Kuran aun falta una botella mas, idiota  
-¿Zero? ¿Estas aquí? –Se escucho la voz de Yuuki  
Los dos tomaron a toda velocidad las botellas y las escondieron tras suyo bajo el sofá. Respiraron profundo mientras veían que la puerta se abría pero eso no bastaba para calmarlos.  
-¿Kaname-sempai? –Se sorprendió aun parada detrás de la puerta  
-Yuuki –Sonrió algo nervioso  
-¿Que hacen? –Se extrañó al ver libros al rededor de ellos.  
-Estudiando! –Dijo Zero antes de ver al castaño y morderse los labios.  
-Exacto –Miro al peliplateado con ansias.  
De verdad querían seguir lo que habían comenzado…pero herir a la inocente Yuuki no estaba en los planes.  
-¿De verdad? Que bien que se lleven mejor...hum bueno ya no los molesto…-Se sonrojo al dirigir su mirada a Kaname que de repente le sonreía.  
La puerta se cerro tras ella.  
-Entro buscándome y ni siquiera me dijo lo que quería –Miro al castaño.  
-Olvida eso…por ahora –Le tomo del cabello y volvió a besarlo.  
El comportamiento tenia una razón muy obvia, estaban completamente bajo el efecto del alcohol…bueno, eso pensaban ellos.  
-Hey hey Kuran…espera –Le empujo indignado.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-¿Lo negaras después?  
-¿Que?  
-Lo que estamos haciendo ¿Que mas? –Tomo la ultima botella.  
-A según…  
-¿A según que? –Le quito el corcho.  
-Como beses –Jalo a Kiryuu por el suéter  
La botella rodó por el suelo mojando todo en su camino pero ellos dos en vez de asustarse solo siguieron. El pura sangre podía parecer un bloque de hielo pero una vez encendida la mecha…no había quien le detuviera asta no tener lo que deseaba. Empujo al cazador al suelo.  
El cabello de Zero estaba completamente empapado.  
-¿Realmente estamos tan borrachos? –Arqueo las cejas viendo hacia el techo.  
-Cinco botellas entre los dos …quizas –Lamia Kaname el area del tatuaje.  
-Kuran, lo estamos, porque si estuviera sobrio te hubiera puesto mi pistola directo ahí –Puso su dedo sobre el cierre del pantalón del otro.  
-Entonces una apuesta mas  
-¿Cual? –Suspiro Zero  
-Si no te hago gemir…tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo  
-Tentador…  
El pura sangre le arranco el suéter y roció su torso desnudo con lo que sobraba de la ultima botella.  
El cazador le miraba con picardía y realmente se lamentaba de no haber sabido de ese lado de el antes ya que después de todo los nivel E están para manipularlos ...al gusto por los pura sangre.  
Mientras que lamia, mordisqueaba y marcaba todo en su camino el chico se mordía los labios.  
-Eso es trampa  
-Nng no no...lo es –Lograba decir sonrojado  
Kaname tomo su lugar sobre el otro y lentamente acariciaba sus caderas asta que el otro sin darse cuenta perdió la apuesta.  
-Maldición…-Se arqueo un poco.  
-No te preocupes esto no termina aquí –Le beso apasionado.  
-Claro que si termina aquí! –Recibieron una cubeta de agua fría encima.  
Los dos cerraron los ojos esperando todo un sermón pero todo iba en cámara lenta así que decidieron abrir los ojos de nuevo encontrando a Kaien frente a ellos con una cubeta vacia en manos por supuesto.  
-Los dejo estudiando…¿ y me salen con esto? –Se escuchaban los pasos furiosos del rubio.  
-Estábamos estudiando –Susurro Zero viendo a Kaname sobre el.  
-Si –Sonrió Kaname.  
Después de todo había dicho que todo eso de negarlo iba a depender de como el otro besara y para su mala suerte el ardiente Kiryuu besaba a las mil maravillas. Eso le comprobo que no podía ganar todas las apuestas.  
-Si claro…y como soy tonto ¿Que estudiaban?  
-¿Anatomía y biología? –Señaló Zero los libros que se encontraban por todo el sitio y con las paginas empapadas de aquella bebida que también tenían encima.


End file.
